


In High Spirits

by akaparalian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: Oh, God, wait. Maia might not have fucked up at all. Maia might have drunkenly tripped into somethingawesome.





	In High Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

Despite the amount she drank last night, Maia wakes with a relatively clear head, blinks up at the ceiling, and thinks _oh, fuck. _There’s a body beside her — and she doesn’t get even _one_ moment of blissful ignorance before she remembers exactly who, why, and how. 

Clary’s still asleep. They’re not touching, and that’s all that’s keeping Maia sane. She desperately replays her memories from last night, trying to figure out if there’s any way to salvage any of this, any way to get around the fact that she’s slept with her ex-boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend — with _Clary_, more importantly, bright, fierce, sweet Clary, who’s probably never going to look at her with one of those brilliant megawatt sunshine smiles ever again.

It had been _good_, though — certainly better than any drunken hookup should be. At least if she has to move to Antarctica and form a one-woman pack in the ice and snow, Maia will have a very, very nice memory to keep her warm while she’s hanging with the penguins.

She gets only an instant of warning before there’s movement beside her. The air freezes in Maia’s lungs as Clary snuffles sleepily, sighs, and then takes a sharp, gasping breath in as the other shoe drops.

They both lay there in silence. Maia stares up at the ceiling; she can feel Clary’s gaze on the side of her face, but she can’t bring herself to turn and look, especially when Clary no doubt looks adorably sleep-rumpled.

Finally, she can’t take it anymore. Clary doesn’t seem inclined to speak first, and honestly, Maia doesn’t want to either, but she’s never been a coward.

“Good morning.”

“You’re tense,” Clary replies immediately, proving as always that she’s no coward, either.

“Tense?” Maia repeats blankly, then frowns and rolls over. Clary’s hair is an absolute mess, and she’s got a massive hickey just under her jaw that’s making Maia _feel things_, and she — and she’s smiling, just a little, even though her eyebrows are drawn in concern. “Of course I’m tense! I — you—”

“You thought I’d regret it,” Clary guesses, so perceptive it’s almost annoying. Almost. Nothing about her can be annoying when her smile is slowly growing, every single watt directed right at Maia.

Oh, God, wait. Maia might not have fucked up at all. Maia might have drunkenly tripped into something _awesome_.

“Don’t you?” she manages. Clary’s smile grows even wider.

“Not even a little bit.” 

Maia fights the urge to pinch herself. “Really? Are… you _sure?_”

“_So_ sure,” Clary says, her eyes dropping to Maia’s lips. 

“How sure?” Maia asks, mentally crossing her fingers, hardly daring to breathe.

Clary laughs right in her face, but it’s light and sweet and, anyway, with a line like that, Maia maybe has it coming.

“_This_ sure,” Clary says at last, playing along, and Maia tastes her smiles as they meet in the middle of the bed and she presses her own answering grin into Clary’s lips. 


End file.
